Pool Side Studying
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: All Kurt wants to do is study for French. But Blaine has other ideas, and he's very persuasive. Klaine.


Damn the sun.

Kurt found himself jealous of it as he watched the light of it bounce off of the water drops on Blaine's back. As his boyfriend did his laps across his grandparent's pool, Kurt tried his hardest to concentrate on the French book in his lap. He had a major test in two days, and Blaine had promised to study with him all weekend. But all the shorter boy had done was continue to be the biggest distraction Kurt had ever faced. The last two days, he had hovered around Kurt, sang Katy Perry songs around the house, and attempted to make out with him a record total of fourteen times. And now…

Now, Kurt was certain he would fail.

Blaine had decided that they should spend the day studying outside at his grandparents house, where he was living now that he had transferred to McKinley. With an empty house and a full length pool in the backyard, it was quickly obvious they weren't going to get anything done. Blaine had changed into his swim suit almost immediately, hanging out on the porch with Kurt for awhile before deciding to jump in.

As Blaine grabbed the ladder and climbed out, Kurt let the book slowly fall into his lap, the pages fluttering closed. The site of his boyfriend's shoulders flexing, water dripping from his chest, rendered him breathless. His eyes traveled down Blaine's torso, over his arms, and landed on his legs. His dark green swim trunks clung to him like a second skin, sagging low on his hips. As Blaine moved towards Kurt, he used a spare towel to shake out his now black curls, grinning at Kurt.

"You should really come in." Blaine said quietly, leaning down to kiss Kurt's cheek. As he dripped water over Kurt's white, linen pants, the boy made a disgruntled noise.

"You're getting me all wet!"

"That was the idea." Blaine muttered into a snicker, taking a seat on the lounge chair next to Kurt's. "Come on, Sweets, I want to swim with you." He reached for Kurt's hand, giving it a playful tug. His mouth fell into a cute pout, leaning to kiss Kurt on the chin. "Please?"

Letting out a rather loud huff, Kurt closed his French book all the way before getting up and moving into the house. Blaine sat back, looking smug as he waited for his boyfriend to return.

A few moments later, inside, Kurt tugged at the swim trunks he had brought with him. Looking into Blaine's mirror with disgust, he sighed. He was so pale and thin. What tone he had was pudgy, soft skin around his stomach and chest. Blaine had never seen Kurt with his shirt off, not entirely. Once or twice, during their more…heated moments, Blaine had shoved up his shirt, but nothing like this. Not out in the daylight. Sighing again, Kurt grabbed a towel and moved to the back yard.

Blaine, who had been flipping through the French book absentmindedly, looked up as the slider door opened, his eyes widening. "Oh." He said quietly without meaning to, standing slowly.

"I know, shut up." Kurt blurted out immediately, crossing his arms over his chest, his cheeks turning bright red. "I don't swim a lot, so this is the only swim suit I have." He tugged again at the waist band of his light blue trunks, trying to cover himself.

Blaine let out a small, breathless laugh then before moving to Kurt. "Kurt…" He took his arms and spread them out to his sides, as if he was trying to get a better look. "You look…indescribable. I really like this." He gestured to the swim suit then, a little nervous himself. "And it's nice to not be the only one showing a bit of skin."

Kurt flushed again, looking up at Blaine now. His eyes were hesitant still, but hopeful. "Really? You don't think…I look gross?"

Blaine laughed quietly again before leaning and kissing Kurt gently. "Gross? Sweets, I always find you positively beautiful, you know that. You must." He moved his hands to his shoulders then, rubbing up and down his arms in an effort to comfort him. "Come on, lets get in the water, and you won't feel so exposed." He gave a little tug to one of Kurt's arms, but the boy resisted.

"Sunscreen. If I don't cover myself, I'll burn to a crisp and I've put a lot of effort into this skin." He turned his chin up then before moving to his bag and pulling out a bottle. Sitting down then, he gently applied it to his arms, torso, legs and face as if it was a practiced art. Blaine slowly sat down next to him, watching him with utmost fascination his face. Kurt paused as he got to his shoulders, realizing he would be unable to reach his back. Glancing at Blaine then, he bit his lip. "Would you?" He held out the bottle, raising his eyebrows.

Almost too quickly, Blaine took the bottle, nodding. "Yes. I mean, of course." He made a motion of his hand for Kurt to turn around and he settled behind him, crossing his legs. Pouring a quarter size of lotion into his hands, he rubbed them together a little before pressing them to Kurt's back. He could feel the taller boy's shoulders tense before they slowly relaxed. He smoothed his hands over Kurt's back then, his thumbs working the lotion between his shoulder blades before moving down his spine.

Kurt bit his lip again as he felt Blaine's hands move down his back. Every touch felt like a brand, and he let his eyes flutter closed, a long breath releasing. "My neck too. That's where I get burned the most." He muttered softly.

Blaine made a sound of agreement, his hands smoothing over Kurt's neck now, up to his ears. He still couldn't believe the feel of Kurt's skin under his hands, the smooth, silky perfection. Before he could really stop himself, he was leaning forward, his lips brushing gently against Kurt's now slick, shining skin. The taller boy shivered under his mouth, letting out a quiet sigh. Blaine smoothed his hands over Kurt's waist, the last of the lotion rubbing away from his hands as he gripped him gently.

"What is this lotion?" Blaine murmured against his neck, the tip of his nose brushing just under his ear. "It smells like…coconut." A sound came from the back of his throat which sound suspiciously like a moan to Kurt.

"I bought it last week…" Kurt managed to mutter, wondering how he was even making words, let alone stringing them together. "It has real coconut and oatmeal in it."

"Mhmm…" Blaine pressed his lips against his ear then before trailing them down the arch of his neck. "I can taste that." He gave a little tug of Kurt's hips then, he pulled him back and over his lap so that he could press his lips to his. His tongue smoothed over Kurt's bottom lip as he kissed him thoroughly before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Kurt turned now so that he was sitting in Blaine's lap, his arms curling around his neck. His head tilted to the side as he kissed him deeper, his hands coming up to tangle in his wet curls. Free of gel, finally.

They lost themselves then, hands roaming over chests, backs and stomachs. Breaths hot into each other's mouth as they pulled away. Both stared wide eyed at each other, their chests vibrating, hearts pounding.

Blaine scooped Kurt up then, smirking into his neck as he stood up. Kurt let out a little squeak, kicking his legs as Blaine carried him over to the edge of the pool. "I think we could both use a little cooling off." Blaine muttered, a devilish smile spreading over his face before tightening his hold on Kurt and jumping into the deep end of the pool.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with sounds of laughter, splashing, and later, just labored breaths. The French book lay forgotten in favor of two boys in love.


End file.
